


Classroom Debauchery

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Masturbation, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Sylvain always wanted to jerk off in class
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Classroom Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> For Wank Week!

There was a reason Sylvain sat in the back of class, and a reason Felix chose to sit back with him. It had started as a joke, Sylvain mentioning how he had always fantasized about jerking it to Felix in class, the thrill of so many people around, the possibility of being caught was far too exciting to pass up. At first, Felix had been apprehensive, calling him a pervert (which he was), but the longer the idea sat, the more receptive to it Felix seemed to become. Particularly when Sylvain whispered in his ear about fucking him right before, getting him nice and loose, sticking a plug in him and having him sit through class like that, watching Sylvain jerk off, knowing what would happen the secon they were alone. As much as Felix tried to deny himself, they both knew he was as depraved as Sylvain. 

And that was why they’d stumbled into class seconds before class, Felix’s legs shaking from Sylvain’s cock slamming into him, plug slipped up inside of him for later. Sylvain had books over his front, hiding his still raging erection, taking his eat in the back. Everyone was turned forward, not interested in them in the slightest. Dimitri was pining over Byleth, Dedue, Annette and Ashe were intently listening, and Mercedes was listening, but also working on needlepoint. 

Sylvain smirked, watching Felix pull out his book to start following, shuddering whenever he’d shift, the plug pressing inside of him. It had Sylvain aching, and once Byleth had gone back to the board, his hands worked quick to fish his leaking cock out of his pants. A quiet huff of air as he stroked himself, squeezing the base and bringing his hand up and down in slow, calculated strokes. He could see Felix squirming, hungry for him. “You can’t wait till this is over so I can bend you over and pound that ass,” he purred, relishing in Feix’s quiet whimper. It was electrifying, jerking off so close to everyone, knowing he could be caught. His hips rocked into his hand, and he wasn’t going to last, not when he’d spend ten minutes prior fucking Felix’s tight, hot ass. Sylvain grunted, rutting up into his hand, watching Felix, who was staring down at his cock, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. ‘

Byleth had decided to show some magical examples, and moderately loud pops were coming from the front, obscuring the wet sounds in the back. Sylvain squeezed his cock, thrust up and dared to pull Felix into a kiss, muffling his groan. He shot seed into his hand and onto the floor below them, pulling away from Felix who had been left breathless. Sylvain panted, stuffing himself back into his pants, thankful no one had been any wiser to their perverse actions. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and dropped it down underneath, using his foot to wipe up his cum. 

Once class ended, Felix’s hands were on his arm, his boyfriend’s forehead sticky with sweat. “Syl, fuck me,” he whined. 

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
